A fiery passion
by LeLaEllie
Summary: Its about Sakura being friends with a girl called Kaitlyn she's always been horny over Sakura...i dont own Naruto. Not for children, contains strong language and adult behaviour


I do not own Naruto i just made this up cause i got so bored. Kaitlyn is a random girl i made up. Enjoy! Dirty/Yuri

As kaitlyn walked Down the sandy path she shivered in ecstasy at the thought of her kissing Sakura she grinned in hope that tonight would be the night that she'd finally do it, she came up to Sakuras door. She knocked twice before the beautiful pink haired girl came to answer it ''Hey Sakura'' said Kaitlyn smiling ''Hey!'' she replied ''come on in'' Sakura opened the door wider so Kaitlyn could come in ''Thanks!'' she walked in and sat down ''You have a nice place'' said Kaitlyn ''thanks'' replied Sakura ''Hey you want some coffee?'' Sakura smiled and walked over to the kitchen ''Yes please'' Kaitlyn watched Sakura's movements she couldn't keep her eye off Sakura's ass she was constantly fantasising about Sakura in just panties or something. Just at that moment Sakura noticed that Kaitlyn was staring at her ass, Sakura blushed brightly but it was easily hidden. Sakura turned around and laughed ''Here's your coffee'' she handed the coffee to Kaitlyn ''T-Thank...you..'' she Kaitlyn said with a slight stutter, 'Hey umm Kaitlyn''...''Yes'' she replied ''Do you mind if i take a shower?'' Kaitlyn grinned at the thought off it she couldn't help herself..Sakura's steamy hot body against hers was what she's always wanted...''Oh yeah sure'' Kaitlyn said with a smirk. ''Alright then!'' Sakura walked off into the bathroom, Kaitlyn was alone so she started thinking about it more and more, as she thought about her staring into Sakura's eyes with a lustful passion she instantly became damp. Kaitlyn gasped ''Oh no...'' she started touching herself moaning a little ''Sakura...Chan..'' she moaned ''Oh..yes..'' she tilted her head back and began to masturbate. Then she stopped and wanted more so she slowly walked up the stairs to the bathroom..she heard the pink haired girl singing ''Wow..she's just so perfect'' She couldn't stop herself from wanting to masturbate to the sound of her voice bit instead she just listened. Suddenly Sakura shouted Kaitlyn ''Kaitlyn!'' She didn't know what to do if you went in there she could become to exited or worse ''Come here please!'' she shouted again, Kaitlyn twisted the door handle and swung it open ''Y-Yes..S-Sakura-Chan?'' She stood there waiting for a reply from behind the shower curtain ''Can you pass me a towel''...''Umm sure!'' Kaitlyn said as she passed her the towel ''So was-'' Sakura stepped out of the shower in nothing but a towel Kaitlyn got so wet she couldn't hold it in she kissed Sakura softly then felt Sakura kissing back, Kaitlyn blushed darkly and moaned a little. It was finally happening she was finally kissing Sakura, their hands began to wonder down each others body exploring the feelings that they had for one and another. Sakura shoved her tongue in Kaitlyns mouth swirling it around. Then Sakura smiled deviously and said in a slow seductive tone "hmmm...I'm gonna make you feel so good you will be screaming my name off the roof tops begging for more." as she picked kaitlyn Up bridal style she headed towards the bedroom and placed her on the covers as she slowly removed her top showing a lacy black bra she then slowly undid her jeans revealing a pair of matching panties with small black bows on both sides which showed of her pale beautiful skin,she then sexually muterd "oh yeah kaitlyn you look so sexy I could eat you up." then looking straight into her eyes "hmmmm and that is exactly what I shall do'' as she slipped the silk panties off enjoying the beautiful sight before her. Then she put her arms on the bed looking up seductively ''Enjoy baby'' She sunk her head into Kaitlyns crotch and began to lick inside her entrance. Kaitlyn let out a small moan which turned Sakura on, she started licking harder rubbing her clit at the same time ''S-Sakura!'' moaned Kaitlyn as she got comfy and grabbed Sakura's hair lightly. Sakura used her fingers to open her vagina more, Kaitlyn opened her legs wider so she could go deeper, ''Oh god..Yes!'' Kaitlyn moaned as pre-cum started to leak out. Sakura simply licked it all up without a problem and continued licking getting harder and harder each time ''S-Sakura! you're going to make me cum!'' Kaitlyn shouted as she grabbed the bed sheets squeezing them in pleasure. Sakura began going deeper and deeper and getting more turned on by Kaitlyns loud moans ''SAKURA!'' she yelled as she felt the climax coming ''Harder!'' she screamed, She did what was asked and licked harder feeling Kaitlyns warm cum covering her tongue. Then she knew she was close and carried on, Kaitlyn finally cummed fully letting out a massive scream then Sakura crawled ontop of Kaitlyn with a smug grin, ''You like that?'' Kaitlyn smiled ''Yes i loved it''. Sakura snuggled up to her, holing her tightly. ''Are we together..now Sakura..?''...''Yes we are sweetie'' Sakura replied as she closed her eyes ''Night'' she whispered. ''night'' Kaitlyn whispered back as they both fell asleep together.

Okay so i got bored! sorry if there is any spelling mistakes but thanks for reading! :D


End file.
